


Follow You

by that_one_demon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_demon/pseuds/that_one_demon
Summary: O reencontro de Hyoga e Shun no torneio galáctico
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Kudos: 10





	Follow You

Hyoga não esperava nada realmente bom vindo do torneio galáctico. Ele estava indo pra mostrar que estava vivo, que tinha conseguido sua armadura e provar sua força, mais uma coisa que sentia que devia fazer do que realmente queria. Isso foi, claro, antes de ver que ele também estava lá. 

Tinha chegado quase atrasado pra própria luta e se concentrou nela, então não notou até ir para o seu lugar com os outros cavaleiros de bronze assistir a próxima luta. Hyoga deu uma olhada em volta pra descobrir quem mais tinha vindo - quem mais tinha sobrevivido -, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Fico feliz que tenha chegado a tempo", disse uma voz gentil. 

Shun não tinha mudado muito da última vez que tinham se visto, os dois ainda criança. Seu sorriso gentil ainda era o mesmo. Ele sempre tinha sido do tipo miudinho, mas eram mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho. Agora Hyoga tinha ganhado vários centímetros a mais. Mas Shun parecia de algum jeito mais confiante, não era mais uma criança assustada, agora ele vestia a armadura de Andrômeda.

Hyoga não o esperava encontrar ali. Se ele fosse ser sincero admitiria que tinha várias vezes, isolado na Sibéria, duvidado que algum dia ia voltar a vê-lo. Não que não acreditasse na força de Shun, mas ele tinha deixado bem claro que nunca quis lutar, então mesmo que ele conquistasse sua armadura Hyoga não esperava que ele fosse aparecer pro torneio. 

"Fico feliz de te encontrar aqui, Shun." Hyoga retribuiu o sorriso. Não haviam muitas pessoas pra quem ele sorria hoje em dia. "Mas como você, entre todas as pessoas, acabou no meio desse torneio? Achei que não gostasse de lutar"

"Ah, você ainda se lembra." Shun deu uma risadinha e desviou o olhar. "Eu ainda não gosto. Na verdade, estou aqui porque esperei encontrar meu irmão. Mas parece que ele não vai aparecer…"

É verdade, ainda faltava um cavaleiro aparecer, a armadura de fênix estava incluída nas batalhas, mas seu cavaleiro até agora não tinha dado sinal de vida. Vendo agora o rosto desapontado de Shun, Hyoga não pode evitar sentir um pouco de raiva de Ikki por não aparecer. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, porém, o sorriso de Shun apareceu de novo. Não radiante como antes, mas estava ali.

“Talvez ele apareça ainda, você mesmo só chegou a tempo pra própria luta!” Ele o puxou pelo braço de leve. “Olha, Seiya e Shiryu vão lutar, vamos ver.”

***

Shun não pensou duas vezes antes de pular e ajudar Shiryu. Honestamente, Hyoga ainda não sabia se queria se envolver naquilo, mas se Shun já tinha ido, ele sentia que sua única escolha era ir atrás, sem tempo pra pensar no por que estava seguindo alguém assim sem pensar. Ele nunca tinha sido um seguidor, por que agora? 

Depois que Shiryu foi levado Hyoga se aproximou de Shun novamente e ofereceu uma mão pra ajudá-lo a levantar. Shun pegou sem pensar duas vezes, sorrindo em agradecimento.

“Tudo bem?”, Hyoga perguntou.

“Tudo certo.” 

“Parece que as lutas acabaram por hoje. Você tem ficado na mansão da Saori?”

“Hm.” Shun assentiu. “Você também?”

“Vou ficar lá, sim. Podemos ir juntos, se não se importar?”

“Eu adoraria. Mas ainda é bem cedo, se não estiver muito cansado da luta, podemos ir dar uma olhada na cidade antes.”

Fazia algum tempo que Hyoga não sorria de verdade, ele não era uma pessoa de muitos sorrisos, quem diria que viria tão fácil logo ali? E ali mesmo ele decidiu que, se sua mente tinha decidido seguir alguém assim do nada, não era ruim que fosse aquele garoto.

**Author's Note:**

> [Meu Twitter!](https://twitter.com/peregremlin)


End file.
